<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Time of the Month by spoopyghostbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618005">That Time of the Month</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyghostbones/pseuds/spoopyghostbones'>spoopyghostbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor Common Room, I am not going to apologise for my gratuitous use of puns, Let's pray to the rain gods that I ever finish this fic, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Sirius is a little confused but he's got the spirit, Werewolf Remus Lupin, no sir not one bit, that time of the month, you get a cookie if you find them all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyghostbones/pseuds/spoopyghostbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets grumpy once a month. Sirius thinks he knows why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Time of the Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday, a rainy one, and most of the members of Gryffindor house were curled up in the common room in front of the blazing hearth. Some Seventh Years had thankfully cast heating charms over the chairs further away from the hearth, and a very generous Sixth Year had figured out a spell that charmed everyone’s mugs to not run out of cocoa. All in all, it had the makings of a perfect Lazy Saturday, and the Maurauders were determined to enjoy it. All of them, that is, but one.</p><p>“Where’s Remus?” Sirius frowned, noting that the scrawny boy’s mop of unruly brown hair wasn’t among those that he could see from his vantage on the charmed windowsill. </p><p>“Dunno, mate.” James grumbled as he lost another game of chess against Peter, who was practically waterboarding himself with bottomless hot cocoa. “He said he was tired a while ago, think he went back up to the dorm.”</p><p>Peter nodded his assent, accidentally dousing the front of his jumper when he spilled some of his drink. </p><p>“Oh, rats,” he sneered, putting aside his mug. “I’ll be back for a rematch, James. Let me just run upstairs and get another jumper.”</p><p>James snorted. “Yeah, rematch. More like slaughter.”</p><p>Peter shot him a smug look while he got to his feet, brushing the nonexistent dust off the back of his pants. </p><p>“Don’t worry, mate,” Sirius smirked at James. “I’ll get Pete his jumper, you lads can get started on that rematch so long.”</p><p>Pete smiled gratefully and James suggested Sirius do something biologically impossible, but Sirius only heard half of it over his sniggering. He had to dodge several impromptu forts and pillow fights as he made his way to the stairs, but he arrived alive. </p><p>The hallway leading to their dorm room was quiet and abandoned as everyone was downstairs. He cracked the door open, and the room was dark. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, but Sirius’s eyes adjusted quickly. He padded across the room, careful not to disturb Remus who he was sure was sleeping soundly behind his bed’s drawn drapes.</p><p>Peter’s trunk was a mess. Sirius certainly couldn’t understand how the boy found anything in the mornings when they had to get ready, but he knew enough to respect that Pete probably had a System. Merlin knew Sirius did.</p><p>He pawed around in the clothes for a while and eventually produced what he hoped was a clean jumper. To be honest, he could barely see if it actually was a jumper. He was going off of feel, here, and he didn’t know if he could trust himself. </p><p>He tried his best to lower the lid of the trunk quietly, but between his sweaty hands and the slippery jumper, it was a marvel he didn’t drop it sooner. A grumble came from the direction of Remus’s bed. </p><p>“Pete?” He heard Remus groan. “’S that you, mate?”</p><p>“No, it’s me,” Sirius said, grimacing. “Pete spilled cocoa on his jumper and I came to get him a fresh one.”</p><p>The curtains around Remus’s bed rustled and a pale face poked out, bleary eyes blinking. Sirius cracked a smile at the mess of hair on Remus’s head. He was always so well put-together, it was truly rare to see his hair in such disarray. Unlike James, who was the exact opposite. </p><p>“Why’d you come?” Remus frowned, and Sirius could practically see the cogs sputtering to life in his brain. </p><p>“Wanted to give him another chance to slash Potter at chess,” Sirius grinned. “He’s having a real hard time of beating Pete today. But I guess he has a real hard time of beating him any day.”</p><p>Remus made a non-committal grunt and retreated back into his cave, and Sirius heard soft snores immediately. Honestly what was the boy doing sleeping at one in the afternoon? On a perfectly good Saturday? </p><p>He was going to have to talk James and Pete into water-sliding off the tower roof. Merlin knew the weather was perfect, and a couple slicking charms wouldn’t hurt. </p><p>He left the room quietly, but he probably could have danced around banging pots and pans together and he wouldn’t have woken Remus again. Merlin, that boy could sleep. And he got right grumpy about it, too. </p><p>Back in the hallway, he could see that he had indeed fetched a jumper - but it wasn’t clean. There was a big, green stain on the front collar, but at least this was dry. Pete should really consider wearing bibs. </p><p>In his brief absence, the common room had become a war zone. From what he could see, there were two main forts on either side of the room. Charmed pillows were being shot back and forth, the pillow fights obviously having mutated into aerial artillery. He couldn’t see James or Pete anywhere, so he picked the nearest fort and dove for cover. One of the pillows clipped his shoulder and an unbearable itch spread from where it had made contact. He fell to the floor writhing, and James’s confused face appeared above him. </p><p>“Man down!” He called, clutching Sirius’s shoulders. “I need a medic over here!”</p><p>A sixth year rushed over and waved her wand, immediately dispelling the itching.  Sirius shivered and took James’s hand as he pulled him to his feet.</p><p>“Thanks, mate,” Sirius grinned. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“That side of the room declared war on us,” James nodded solemnly at the land beyond the pillow wall. “Battle ensued. We lost Pete to the other side in the very beginning. The lads took it real hard.”</p><p>Sirius grinned. “Let’s get those wankers, then.”</p><p>***</p><p>Hours later, when the two sides of the war had come together to form an uneasy peace treaty and attend to their wounded, Remus finally made his way down the stairs. </p><p>“Remy!” Sirius called, throwing his arms around his friend and tackling him to the couch. “We could have used you, man! That war was brutal. Poor Pete here didn’t survive very long, despite James’ and my efforts to aim the pillows away from him.”</p><p>“Wanker,” Peter muttered, nursing a bruised cheekbone which he had gained when a pillow charmed with madness had caused him to run into a dresser, the mantle and the wall. Several times. “Potter and Black didn’t aim for anyone else, Remus. Don’t believe them.”</p><p>“Not our fault you were on the wrong side of the war, mate,” James grinned.</p><p>Remus called up a small smile and lowered himself stiffly to the couch between Sirius and James. “Sounds like I missed quite the day,” he said. </p><p>“Oh you did,” James smirked. “But Sirius and I have the perfect prank planned for tomorrow. Those Slytherins won’t know what hit them.”</p><p>“Ah, tomorrow?” Remus shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know mates… I have that essay due for transfiguration that I haven’t even started, and Slughorn assigned Lily and I some extra homework that he wants done by Monday morning, and -”</p><p>“We get it!” Sirius clamped a hand over Remus’s mouth and pouted. “You’re a nerd. We will just have to prank the Slytherins without you…” </p><p>Remus licked the inside of Sirius’s hand, which caused him to squeal and pull back indignantly. </p><p>“Master Lupin!” He shrieked. “How do I know where your tongue has been? I feel violated. Utterly violated.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I want to know where your hand has been,” Remus grimaced. </p><p>Sirius grinned and made a crude gesture, which drove James into a fit of laughter and caused Peter to - again - spill his cocoa over his jumper. Remus shook his head and muttered something about immaturity.</p><p>“You lot have given me a headache already,” he rubbed his temples. “I’m off to see Pomfrey. Don’t wait up.”</p><p>“Ah, the torrid love affair continues!” Sirius called, throwing his arms around the back of the couch. “Send Poppy my love. And keep her satisfied, you hear!”</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes and flipped Sirius off, but the three friends were all laughing jovially when he disappeared behind the Fat Lady.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>